sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dying Hope
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = ''Nie potrafię zebrać myśli... Co się ze mną dzieje? Cały czas drżę... Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?! Boję się zamknąć oczy... Za każdym razem gdy to zrobię to widzę ten okropny obraz... Dobra, dobra! Jodie, weź się w garść! Zacznę od samego początku. ''Dnia 1 stycznia 1989 roku narodziła się dziewczynka. Jej matka była nieletnia gdy ją urodziła, więc zdecydowała się ją oddać do innej rodziny, "bo to będzie dla niej najlepsze". Jedynie co mi zostało po niej to list... Podobno dała go moim rodzicom jak mnie zabierali. Dzieciństwo było dla mnie męką... Nie byłam jak inne dzieci. Posiadałam "coś" o czym moi rówieśnicy mogli przeczytać w książkach fantasy. To jest coś bardzo potężnego! Przez te 25 lat uczyłam się życia, podróżowałam, poznawałam nowych ludzi i różne kultury. Mogę wam zdradzić jeszcze jedno. Nazywam się Jodie Weather (Dżodi Łeder). = Opowiadanie = Żebyście zrozumieli moją sytuację to muszę opowiedzieć wam wszystko co się działo zanim TO się stało. Zacznijmy od mojego dzieciństwa. Byłam bardzo spokojnym i cichym dzieckiem. Nigdy nie miałam znajomych, czy przyjaciół. Moi rówieśnicy nazywali mnie wiedźmą, bo czasami nie kontrolowałam TEGO. Mieszkałam w cudownym domku nad jeziorem. Na naszym osiedlu mieszkało bardzo dużo osób (co oznacza, że było dużo dzieci). Miałam wspaniałą, starszą sąsiadkę. Co każdą niedziele piekła ciasteczka, które potem mi dawała. Opowiadała mi historię z jej dzieciństwa. Miła kobieta... Niestety nie spędziłam z nią zbyt dużo czasu. Dzień po jej śmierci... Stało się coś strasznego. ---- 15 lat wcześniej ---- '''M: Jodie! Jodie, skarbie obiad! Jo: Idę, idę... - wymamrotałam. Zbiegłam na dół po schodach i pierwsze co mi się ukazało to policja w drzwiach. P: Dzień dobry. Chcieliśmy zadać kilka pytań. - mama zaprosiła ich do jadalni. M: D-dobrze. Jodie, kochanie pójdź się pobawić na dwór! - podała mi kurtkę z szafy. Szybko założyłam buty i wyszłam. Była wczesna wiosna, czuć było zapach kwitnących kwiatów. Zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchiwałam się w szum wiatru. Byłam szczęśliwa, że wszytkie dzieci są w domach na obiedzie, to oznaczało, że mam czas na zabawę. Podbiegłam pod garaż i wzięłam rower. Pojechałam w stronę jeziora, żeby pozbierać kamyki dla mamy. Po 5 minutach dojechałam na miejsce. Wzięłam siatkę i "rzuciłam" się na kamyki. Nagle usłyszałam cichy śmiech. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Nataniela... Tylko nie on. Nataniel zawsze się ze mnie śmiał i to on wymyślij moje przezwisko "wiedźma". Chciałam uciec, ale był ze swoją "bandą dzikich wieprzy". Nat: Myślałaś, że wejdziesz na MOJE terytorium? - miał 10-11 lat (nigdy nie pytałam) jego oczy były wypełnione nienawiścią. Tak jak mówiłam był ze swoją bandą, czyli Franklinem (dość puszysty chłopak o rudych włosach i zielonych oczach) i Bubą (też otyły chłopak. Nazywają go tak od kiedy zjadł kilkadziesiąt gum Huba Buba w pare sekund, czy jakoś tak. Nie było mnie przy tam, jak zwykle.). Jo: N-nie... Już idę... - chciałam wsiąść na rower, ale Buba mnie popchnął dość mocno i upadłam na ziemię. Bu: Teraz to mój rower, Wiedźmo! - gdy tylko na niego wsiadł to siodeło nie wytrzymało i się wygieło. Byłam zbyt bardzo przerażona, żeby się śmiać. Nie wiedziałam co mi zrobią. Nat: Pfff.. - prychnął i zaczął się głośno śmiać. Skorzystałam z okazji i zaczęłam uciekać. Fr: Wiedźma ucieka! - byli szybsi i mnie dogonili... Nat: Wiedźmy powinno się palić... Wiedziałaś o tym? - wyjął zapałki. Jo: N-nie, prosze! - szarpałam się, piszczałam i krzyczałam. Nataniel zawsze był walnięty, ale żeby chcieć kogoś podpalić?! Nat: Masz już więcej nie rozmawiać z Amber, bo jeszcze się zarazi! - Amber to jego siostra i jest dla mnie dość miła... Jo: D-dobrze, ale mnie puście!! - ugryzłam Franklina w palec i się wyrwałam. Nataniel i spółka sięgneli po kamienie i we mnie rzucali. Skuliłam się i schowałam głowę. Fr: Ugryzła mnie! Kurde ile krwi! - zaczął płakać, ale to ja miałam (mówiąc brzydko) przesrane. Nat: Ty kretnko! - z całej siły rzucił kamieniem w moją głowę. Był to ból nie do opisania. Krew leciała strumieniami. Przesadził. Zamknęłam oczy i kierował mną KTOŚ, czyli Aiden. Kamienie, które były wokół mmnie się wisiały nad ziemią. Wtedy Aiden powiedział, żebym podniosła kamyk. Podniosłam. Banda piszczała z przerażenia. Czułam tylko jak moja siła wzrasta i wzrasta. Usłyszałam hałas i wszystko upadło na ziemie, razem ze mną. Nataniel był tak przestraszony, że jego pęcherz nie wytrzymał. Nie miałam siły żeby wstać. Nie rzuciłam tymi kamieniami. Ja mam serce i nie chce zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Chłopcy uciekli, a ja zostałam sama. Próbowałam się doczołgać do jeziora... Nie dałam rady. Czułam, że Aiden się oddala. Próbował znaleść ludzi, żeby mi pomogli. Bolało, zawsze boli jak się oddala. Wkońcu odpuścił i mnie pocieszał, że pewnie rodzice pójdą mnie szukać. Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, a oni nie przyszli. Zapadła noc, nic nie widziałam. Błagałam o pomoc! Nikt mnie nie słyszał... Wstałam o własnych siłach. Ledwo szłam. Powoli ruszyłam w stronę domu. Po godzinie dotarłam do domu. Pukałam i pukałam, aż otworzyła mi drzwi zapłakana i przerażona mama. M: Jodie! Joe chodź tu szybko! - wzięła mnie na ręce i opatrzyła głowę. T: Gdzie ty byłaś?!- był bardzo zdenerwowany. -Umierałem ze strachu! - krzyczał na cały dom. Jo: J-ja... - nie miałam siły. T: Co ci się stało?! - zapalił światło w kuchni i wyjął różne rzeczy m.in. igłę, nić itp. Tata był lekarzem więc wiedział co robi. Zaszył ranę i położył mnie spać. Wsłuchiwałam się w rozmowę rodziców. T: Isabel musimy ją oddać Titi. - kto to Titi? Dlaczego chce mnie oddać?! M: Joe zwariowałeś! - no, ktoś tu jest normalny... T: Musi się dowiedzieć prawdy. Sprawia nam same kłopoty. - Jaka prawda?! O co tu chodzi?! M: Nam? Nam?! Ty cały czas siedzisz w szpitalu! JA się nią zajmuje, wychowuje! - Czyli jednak sprawiam kłopoty... T: Kochanie, nie denerwuj się. Pamiętaj o dziecku. - Teraz się troszczy? M: Joe... To, że bedziemy mieć dziecko... - Wait... What?! T:Lepej nam bedzie wychowywać NASZE dziecko. M: Może masz... Racje... - powiedziała niechętnie. - Nie, ona tu zostanie! Przez całą noc o tym myślałam. Jaka prawda? Dziecko? "Nasze"? ---- Dużo się działo przez te 7 lat. Urodziła mi się siostra, nauczyłam się kontrolować Aidena, czyli jest wszystko pod kontrolą. Przez te lata zastanawiałam się czy nie jestem adoptowana. Uwielbiam patrzeć na nasze piękne jezioro. Nie mam dobrych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem. Całe szczęście Nataniel i Amber się przeprowadzili. Juz kilka lat mam spokój. Jo: Chciałabym wyjechać z tego miasta. - syknęłam. Jo: Co ty na to Aiden?... To co uciekamy w nocy, haha? - śmiałam się sama do siebie. To musiało dziwnie wyglądać. T: Jodie, chodź musimy już jechać! - tata siedział w samochodzie. Wsiadłam do samochodu i zapytałam. Jo: Gdzie jedziemy? - spojrzałam na tylne siedzenie. - To moje rzeczy? - zdziwiłam się. T: Tam gdzie bedziesz najbezpieczniejsza. Jo: Tato! O co... T: Jodie! Nie jestem twoim ojcem! - walnął ręką o kierownice. Jo: ... - łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. T: To Isabel się uparła, że chce mieć dziecko! Przez pare lat nam się nie udawało. Chciała ciebie adoptować. - przyśpieszył. Jo: ... T-to... Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś? - nie zapytałam się dlaczego tego wcześniej nie powiedział... Bolało mnie to, że nigdy mnie nie kochał. T: Jodie... - po chwili niezręcznej ciszy włączył radio. Po kilku godzinach dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś miasta. Tat... Znaczy Joe wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do jakiejś "Titi". T: No cześć! Jestem na miejscu... Aha... yhy... Jeszcze raz?... A ok, już jedziemy! - rozłączył się. Jo: J-Joe..? - popatrzyłam na niego. T: Ahh... Tak? Jo: Czemu nie mogłam się pożegnać z mamą i Zoe? - wytarłam łzy. T: Jodie... Mama... Znasz ją, robiłaby histerię. - staliśmy na światłach. Jo: A-a Zoe? T: ... - czemu milczysz?! T: Powiedzeliśmy jej, że jedziesz do szkoły z internatem... Jo: Czyli będę mogła was odwiedzać? - rozchmurzyłam się. T: ... - nic nie odpowiedział. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Mijaliśmy wiele budynków. Widziałam piękny park, jakieś liceum (chyba Słony Moris? nie wiem!) i dużo sklepów. Po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Podjechaliśmy pod jakieś osiedle. Przyznam, że spodobało mi się to miejsce! Co ja gadam?! Nie, nie... T: Ja już muszę jechać, dasz sobie radę? - wsiadł do samochodu. Jo: T-tak... Kocham was.. - byłam bliska płaczu. T: Ja ciebie też... - powiedział tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszałam. Potem z piskiem opon odjechał. Zostałam sama... Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam przed drzwiami. Nagle ktoś się odezwał. ???: Wchodzisz czy nie? - podskoczyłam z przerażenia. Był to wysoki chłopak o czerwonych włosach. Jo: J-ja... - zawstydziłam się. ???: Haha, zrobiłaś się czerwona jak moje włosy! - śmiał się ze mnie. Taak.. Czuję się tak samo jak w domu. Jo: Pff.. - nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. Słyszałam śmiech Aidena i tego niby "metalo-rockowca"? Jo: Aiden! - krzyknęłam, a potem zakryłam usta ręką. ???: Eee... Nie jestem "Aiden". Mam na imię Kastiel. - zaśmiał się. Jo: Ja nie... Znaczy... Eee... Dobranoc! - wzięłam wszystkie rzeczy i pukałam z całej siły w drzwi. Kas: Spokojnie, nie jestem seryjnym mordercą. - nie przestawał się śmiać. Uratowała mi życie jakaś kobieta, która otworzyła drzwi. Krzykneła z radości i wzięła ode mnie rzeczy. Wbiegłam do domu i ta kobieta przywitała przytulasem. Ti: Jodie! Wkońcu mogę ciebie poznać! Jestem Titi i... - To ona! O niej mówili rodzice gdy miałam 10 lat... Ti: Słuchasz mnie? - uśmiechnęłam się. Jo: Tak, tak. - odpowiedziałam z ogromnym uśmiechem. - Przepraszam za pytanie, ale kim pani jest? Trochę głupie, ale... Ti: Rodzicie nic ci nie mówili? - była zdziwiona. Opowiedziała mi wszystko o mamie (tej mojej rodzicielce). Byłam zaskoczona. Ti: No Jodie! Jutro zaczynasz szkołę! - uśmiechneła się i otarła łzy szczęścia. Co?! Jo: Tak szybko? - zdziwiłam się i to bardzo! Ti: Nie mogę ciebie samej zostawić w obcym mieście! O, jeszcze w obcym domu! - wstała i poszła w stronę kuchni? Ruszyłam za nią. Jo: N-nie jestem gotowa. - Aiden dość mocno przeklinał... Ti: Ty nie dasz rady? Jestes Jodie Weather, musisz dać radę! - taa... Zabawne. Wieczór spędziłam w moim nowym pokoju. Siedziałam na parapecie i patrzyłam na ulicę. Było bardzo cicho... Z nudów bawiłam się światłem latani, która stoi przed domem. Gdzieś na świecie pewnie są osoby, które mają kogoś takiego jak Aiden i taką moc. Zastanawiałam się czy mogę latać? Wstałam z parapetu i stanęłam na środku pokoju. Zamknęłam oczy i myślałam tylko lataniu. Poczułam jak się wznoszę, otworzyłam oczy... Wow! Ja latam! Haha! Zauważyłam, że latarnie zaczęły migać. Może "wydzielam" za dużo energii? Ale jaja... No cóż czas się położyć spać... Wkońcu jutro szkoła... Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłam zasnąć, ale jakoś dałam radę. ---- Mam nadzieję, że moja nowa opowieść się przyjmie. :D Jak się spodobało to zostaw komentarz :) Rano obudziła mnie Titi. Szczerze? Miałam nadzieje, że to był tylko sen. Aiden nie dawał mi spać... Co chwilę mnie budził i denerwował. Wstałam z łóżka, otworzyłam walizkę i przygotowałam sobie ubrania. Wyjęłam białą bluzkę na ramionczkach, jeansy i zapinaną koszulę w kratkę. Ubrałam się tak na "luzie".No bo... Po co mam się stroić do szkoły? Będę się ubierała tak, żeby mi było wygodnie. Podeszłam do kartonu z butami i wyjęłam czarne martensy. Poszłam do łazienki i załatwiłam wszystkie ważne sprawy m.in. umycie zębów. Uczesałam moje brązowe, długie do ramion włosy. Dobra, może nie do ramion, ale miałam trochę dłuższe! Nie ważne... Wzięłam kosmetyki i robiłam sobie krótką kreskę. Nigdy sobie nie tuszuję rzęs, bo moje własne są bardzo długie i ciemne. Niechętnie zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Zauważyłam Titi, która robi śniadanie. Dopiero teraz miałam okazję, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Miała długie do pasa różowe włosy, związane w kucyk. Była dość szupłą kobietą w średnim wieku. Coś w niej widziałam... Do końca nie wiem co. Ti: Boże! - kobieta upuściła herbatę. - Jodie, przestraszyłaś mnie! - złapała się za serce. Jo: P-przepraszam... - spuściłam wzrok. Usiadłam przy stole i zaczęłam jeść kanapki. Ti: Nic się nie stało. - zaśmiała się. Jo: Nie je pani? - zapytałam. Ti: Kochanie, nie mów do mnie "Pani". Jestem Titi. - uśmiechneła się do mnie i w pośpiechu zjadła kanapkę. Jo: Dobrze. - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Ti: Masz. - dała mi karteczkę. Jo: Co to? - przyjrzałam się. Ti: Adres szkoły. - założyła kurtkę. Jo: To mnie nie podwieziesz? - przestraszyłam się. Ti: Jesteś duża dziewczynka, dasz sobie radę! - dała mi bilet na autobus i pieniądze. Jo: Tak, ale... - zatkało mnie. Czy ta kobieta myśli? Kto normalny puszcza dziecko same do szkoły i to jeszcze w obcym mieście!? Ti: Jodie... Przepraszam, za tydzień ciebie podwiozę. - dała mi klucze do domu i wyszła. Jo: Czy ty to widzisz Aiden? - byłam bardzo zdziwiona. - Też uważam, że jest rąbnięta. - wstałam, wzięłam wszystie rzeczy co mi dała Titi i wyszłam z domu. Jo: Autobus czy przez park? - zapytałam mojego przyjaciela. - Też wolę park. - ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Trochę pogadałam z Aidenem. Po paru minutach doszliśmy pod liceum. Jo: Ahhaa! "Słodki Amoris", a nie "Słony Moris"! Hahaha! - ludzie się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli. - Chodź Aiden. - powiedziałam tak cicho, że ledwo sama usłyszałam. Trochę stałam na dziedzincu. Byłam przerażona... Aiden próbował mnie ruszyć, ale się mu nie udało. Wkońcu ktoś mnie wybudził z transu... Jakiś znajowy głos... Szybko się odwróciłam i to był Kastiel. Kas: Hahaha, co za zbieg okoliczności! - zaczął się śmiać. Mi nie było do śmiechu. Jo: Taa... - przewróciłam oczami. Kas: No "nowa" powodzenia z Natanielem! - wrócił na ławkę. Jo: Dlaczego? - zaciekawiłam się i zmarszczyłam czoło. Nataniel? Nie, przecież nie ten Nataniel! Kas: Jest strasznie wkurzający. - zapalił papierosa. Jo: Nie tak jak ty... - powiedziałam bardzo cicho. Kas: Co?- popatrzył na mnie. Jo: Powiedziałam, że pewnie masz racje. - wymusiłam uśmiech i weszłam do szkoły. Przez chwilę nie wiedziełam gdzie jestem. Kręciłam się po korytarzu i wpadłam na dziewczynę o długich białych włosach. Jo/???: Przepraszam! - wstałyśmy. ???:Ty pewnie jesteś ta Nowa? - zapytała. Jo: Tak, ale ja mam imię. Jestem Jodie. - uścisnęłam niechętnie jej dłoń. Nienawidzę poznawać ludzi! Roz:Rozalia, dla przyjaciół Roza. Szukasz kogoś? - uśmiechneła się. Jo: Szukam dyrektorki. - odwazjemniłam uśmiech. Roz: To te drzwi. - wskazała palcem na drzwi, które były naprzeciwko mnie... Mogłam wcześniej przeczytać napis "Dyrektor"... Zapukałam dwa razy i weszłam do środka. Pomieszczenie było małe i zagradzone dyplomami. Dyr: Jodie, czekaliśmy na ciebie! - ok... Czyli od dawna planowali, żebym zamieszkała z Titi. Dyr: Musisz dać mi jakieś zdjęcie do legitymacji szkolnej. Jo: Tak się składa, że mam przy sobie! - wyjęłam zdjęcie i podałam. Dyr: Masz te papiery i zanieś do pokoju obok. Jak wyjdziesz to pójdź odrazu na prawo. - pomachała mi. Gdy znalazłam się na kotytarzu zauważyłam dwóch bijących się chłopaków. To była ta czerowna małpa i jakiś chłopak... Miał blond włosy i miodowe oczy. Kogoś mi przypomina? Był ubrany w białą koszulę z niebieskim krawatem. Ale jego twarz... Podbiegłam do nich i zapytałam się dziewczyny o rudych włosach o co chodzi? ???: To norma w tej szkole. Nataniel i Kastiel za sobą nie przepadają. - złożyła ręce i dalej się przyglądała bójce. Wait... NATANIEL?! Ten kretyn z podwórka?! W tej samej chwili Nataniel na mnie spojrzał i stanął jak słup. Kastiel nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale potem też na mnie spojrzał i powiedział: Kas: Co? Niezła prawda? - zaśmiał się. Nat: Wiedźma..? - miał przerażenie w oczach. Jo: Nataniel?! - zbiłam go w twarz z liścia. O i Aiden rzucił książką rudowłosej w twarz tego Kretyna. Myślałam, że Kastiel umrze ze śmiechu. Nataniel wstał wziął mnie za rękę i poszedł do jakiejś sali. Zamknął drzwi na kluczyk, usiadł i patrzył się na mnie. Nat: Co... Co ty tu robisz? - starał się być jak najbardziej normalny. Jo: M-mieszkam... - wyprostowałam sięi zrobiłam nabzydczoną minę. Nat: Przyszłaś mnie zabić? - mówił poważnie. Jo: Pff.. Hahhahaha! Nie? - zaczęłam się śmiać. Chciałabym, ale jestem człowiekiem i mam sumienie... Nie to co on... Nat: Uff... - wstał i zapiął koszulę. - Czyli to ty jesteś ta nowa? - grzebał w dokumentach. Jo: Tak. Miałam ci to dać. - podałam mu to co mi dała dyrektorka. Nat: Dziękuje, a i jeszcze jedno. - miałam nadzieję, że mnie przeprosi za to wszystko co mi zrobił. Nat: Nie spóźnij się na lekcje. - w ogóle na mnie nie spojrzał. Kretyn. Jo: Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - zabijałam go wzrokiem. Nat: Hmm... Nie. - wrednie się uśmiechnął. Jo: Nie masz zamiaru mnie przeprosić za 12 lat poniżania?! - światło w pokoju zaczęło migotać. Nat: Tym razem mnie nie nastraszysz. - byłam bardzo bliska zbicia go w twarz. Jo: Łał. Ty naprawdę nie masz serca? Jak możesz żyć ze świadomością, że przez ciebie cierpi druga osoba? Co powiedziałbyś na to, że ja i Aiden zemścimy się za te 12 lat? Hmm? - dzieliły nas centymetry. Spojrzałam w jego pełne nienawiści do mnie oczy. Co ja jemu takiego zrobiłam? Jak wychodziłam to trzasnęłam drzwiami tak głośno, że nauczyciele z klas wyszli i sprawdzali czy ktoś nie spadł ze schodów. Szybko pobiegłam do sali B. Aiden podnosił wszystko co mi wypadało z rąk. Otworzłam drzwi praktycznie z kopa. Nauczycielka krzykneła ze strachu jak usłyszała huk otwierających się drzwi i znowu zwróciłam na siebie uwagę... Jo: Przepraszam. - ponieważ nie miałam wolnych rąk to zamknęłam drzwi nogą. Potem usłyszałam głośne "Ała!" na korytarzu. To był Nataniel. Nat: Wiedźma... - powiedział przez zęby. Nau: Co to ma być?! - spojrzała na mnie. - Natychmiast do mnie, ale najpierw odłóż wszystkie rzeczy na ławce. - pokazała na ławkę na samym końcu klasy. Nau: To ty jesteś Jodie? - szukała mnie w dzienniku. Jo: Tak... Nau: Przedstaw się klasie, a ja tobie wpiszę uwagę. - wrednie się uśmiechneła. Jo: Nazywam się Jodie Weather. Mam 17 lat. - poczułam jak czymś dostałam. Spojrzałam na nogi. Papierowa kuleczka... Taa.. Nataniel. Bardzo dziecinne... Nau: Zainteresowania? - pisała uwagę. Jo: Nie mam. Mogę już usiąść? - nogi mnie bolały! Nau: Tak, tak... - dopisywała ostatnie zdanie. W mojej klasie był Kastiel, Nataniel, Rozalia i inne osoby, których nie znam. Całą lekcję patrzyłam się na widok za oknem. Myślałam o Zoe, mamie i tacie... Zastanawiałam się jak mogli mi to zrobić? Dzwonek na przerwę uratował mi życie, bo nauczycielka chciała mnie zapytać. Ufff... Z klasy wyszłam jako ostatnia. Musiałam wyjść na świeże powietrze. Wybiegłam na dziedziniec i usiadłam pod drzewem. Dlaczego ten wieprz mnie nie przeprosi? Najchętniej to kręciłabym mu kark. Nagle zauważyłam Amber. Podbiegłam do niej. Jo: Amber! Am: Eee... My się znamy? - zaśmiała się. Jo: To ja Jodie. - uśmiechnęłam się. Am: Sorki... Nie zadaję się z biedą. - odwróciła się do swoich kolażenek. Jo: Co się z tobą stało? - wow. Była taka miła, a teraz? Am: Jodie! Cii... Zepsujesz mi reputację. - powiedziała szeptem. Jo: Ja prze... Już sobie idę. - wróciłam pod drzewo. Widziałam jak Amber odchodzi do swoich przyjaciółek. Jezu, jak ludzie się potrafią zmienić... Zauważyłam uśmiechniętą Rozalię biegnącą w moją stronę. Na dodatek ciągnęła za sobą dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała krótkie, fioletowe włosy i... Tylko tyle widziałam, bo chowała się za swoim notatnikiem. Druga miała rude włosy splecione w warkocz włosy i była dziwnie ubrana... Roz: Jodie, poznaj Iris i Violkę! - pomogła mi wstać. Jo: Cześć! - podałam im ręce. Ir: To ty jesteś Jodie? Czekaliśmy na ciebie od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego! Czemu tak późno? - usiadła na ławce. Jo: Serio? Eee... Wiecie? Takie tam "stuff and things..." - zaśmiałam się, ale one nie. Taa.. Widać, że nie oglądają "The Walking Dead". Roz: Nie ważne! Opowiedz nam coś o sobie! - poklepała miejsce na ławce, czyli miałam tam usiąść. Jo: Yyy... Więc... Pochodzę z małego miasteczka Lake Town... - Iris mi przerwała. Ir: Ooo! Tak samo jak Nataniel! Znałaś go? - wścipska baba. Jo: Ja... Emm... - przez te parę sekund przypomniałam sobie wszystko co mi mówił... Tą sytuację nad jeziorem... Do oczu napłyneły mi łzy. CO MAM JEJ POWIEDZIEĆ? "Tak znam Nataniela! To przez niego mnie bito w szkole i bałam się wyjść z domu!". Roz: Jodie? Wszystko ok? Dlaczego płaczesz? - chciała mnie objąć, ale ja wstałam. Jo: Przepraszam... J-ja... Może kiedyś wam powiem. - uciekłam do ogrodu. Musiałam uciec od wszystkiego. Jo: Aiden... Ja nie wytrzymam. Nie mogę się zaprzyjaźniać! Co by się stało gdyby... Jezu! Dlaczego nie potrafie nikomu zaufać! - schowałam twarz w dłonie. Ai: Nie możesz się wszystkich bać, Jodie! - warknął na mnie, aż mnie głowa zabolała. Jo: Jesteś teraz przeciwko mnie? - walnęłam pięścią o ścianę. Ai: Dziewczyno, wiesz, że ja zawsze jestem po twojej stronie. Idź dotknij każdej to się dowiesz, której można zaufać. - siłą sprawił, że wstałam. Nieśmiało ruszyłam w stronę Rozalii. Roz: Hej, już wszystko ok? - w jej oczach było dużo ciepła i troski. Jo: Mam głupie pytanie. - zaśmiałam się. Roz: Wal! - skrzyżowała ręce i się uśmiechneła. Jo: Dasz mi na chwile swoją dłoń? - wyciągnęłam rękę. Roz: Jasne? - zmarszczyła brwi. Wzięłam jej dłoń i zamknęłam oczy. Skupiłam się na tym, żeby ją poznać. Nagle pojawił mi się obraz jej dzieciństwa. Widzałam małą białowłosą dziewczynkę siedzącą przy stole i czekającą na kogoś. Do ciemnego pokoju weszła jej mama, która płakała. Kobieta zaczeła tłumaczyć córce, że jej ojciec zmarł w szpitalu. Dziewczynka wybuchła płaczem i przytuliła mamę. Potem widziałam jak dorastała i poznawała ludzi. Pewnego dnia wybrała się na zakupy i tam poznała faceta. Czułam się jakbym przeglądała album ze zdjęciami. Tylko taki bardzo szczegółowy. Rozalia miała wielu przyjaciół, którym poświęcała czas. Zawsze dochowuje tajemnic. Już wiem komu mogę zaufać! Po chwili puściłam jej dłoń. Rozalia dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła. Roz: To było dziwne. - zaśmiała się. Jo: Wiesz.. To cała ja! Jestem bardzo dziwna. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Roza... znaczy Rozalia? Roz: Nie, nie! Mów mi Roza. - odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jo: Dobrze. Roza, chciałabyś dzisiaj skoczyć ze mną do kawiarnii to ci wszystko opowiem. - zrobiłam niepewną minę. Roz: Świetnie, pójdę! Uwielbiam chodzić ze znajomymi do kawiarnii! Lubie też zakupy i mojego chłopaka Leo. Jestem z nim już od bardzo dawna. Wiesz, że mam kota? Tak, mam kota i psa! - Jezu... Gadała i gadała. Jakoś to wytrzymam... Po 4 godzinach męczących lekcji poszłyśmy do kawiarnii w centrum handlowym. Opowiedziałam jej całą historię. Uważnie słuchała i była poważna. Po 30 minutach opowiadania, czas był na pytania. Roz: To... Kto to jest ten "Aiden"? - wzieła łyka swojej kawy. Jo: Aiden? Jak to wytłumaczyć... Nie wiem czy mogę go nazwać osobą. To jest coś w stylu ducha. Mamy ze sobą złączone dusze, dlatego nie możemy się rozstać. Często ze sobą rozmawiamy. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Można powiedzieć, że to jedyna "osoba", która utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. Ai: Ooo! Jakie to słodkie! - słyszałam jak wszystko komentował. Roz: Hmm... Ciekawe. A on jest tu, teraz? - złapała się za brodę. Jo: Tak. On jest tam gdzie ja jestem. Roz: Ok. - uśmiechnęła się. Jo: "Ok"? Wierzysz mi? - ucieszyłam się. Roz: To było za długie jak na kłamstwo. - puściła mi oczko. Jo: Dziękuje. - uśmiechnęłam się. Roz: Spoko. A wracając do Nataniela to nie myślałam, że była taki podły! Jo: I nadal jest... - spuściłam wzrok. Roz: Tak?! Przecież on jest miły dla wszystkich! Jo: Nie dla mnie. Chodź, idziemy. - założyłam plecak i zapłaciłam. Roza cały czas przeżywała całą moją historię. Cytowała mnie, a potem komentowała. Potem mnie przytuliła i powiedziała: "Nie martw się. Skopie dupę Natanielowi". Pożegnałam się z nią przed domem i weszłam do domu. Nagle zauważyłam, że drzwi były uchylone... ------------------------ Mam nadzieję, że nie ma błędów! Chciałam to wstawić jak najszybciej. :) Jak się podobało to napisz komentarz. :) Powoli szłam w stronę salonu. Po drodze postawiłam swój plecak na blacie w kuchni. Gdy znalazłam się w salonie zauważyłam dwóch policjantów. Obaj byli wysocy i dobrze zbudowani. Jo: Przepraszam? - nieśmiało zwróciłam uwagę. Pol1: Jodie Weather? - zapytał brunet o piwnych oczach. Jo: Tak... A o co chodzi? - stałam jak słup. Pol2: Twoja ciotka Titi O'Connor jest oskarżona o posiadanie nie legalnych substancji. - powiedział blondyn. Pol1: Czyli narkotyków. - uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz spoważniał. Jo: Słucham? - zaśmiałam się, a oni na mnie popatrzyli jak na idiotkę. - Titi i narkotyki? - to się nazywa, droga ciociu, KRYZYS WIEKU ŚREDNIEGO. Pol1: Tak... Ekhm. Muszę spisać pani dane. Ile ma pani lat? - wyjął notatnik. Drugi policjant zaśmiał się z niego. Jo: 17, ale niedługo są moje urodziny... Znaczy, nie tak niedługo, ale za miesiąc. - uśmiechnełam się. Pol1: Hmm... Ciekawe. Numer telefonu? - jego partner nie wytrzymał, położył się na podłodze i się śmiał. Wiedziałam co ten brunet robi. Jo: Eee... Serio? Pochlebia mi pan, ale jestem trochę za młoda żeby romansować z policjantem? - nie wiedziałam co robić! Pierwszy raz jestem w takiej sytuacji. Pol1: Dzieciaku, naprawdę myślisz, że ja ciebie podrywam? - nie potrafi kłamać. Pol2: Jeremy, idziemy. Miłego dnia życzymy! - ruszył w stronę wyjścia dalej się śmiejąc. Jo: Haha, dziękuje i zapraszam ponownie! Znaczy... Nie w takich okolicznościach! - odprowadziłam ich do drzwi. Blondyn już wyszedł, a drugi - Jeremy- zbierał ich rzeczy. Jer: Gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy to masz. - dał mi wizytówkę. - Dzwoń. - posłał mi uwodzicielski uśmiech i otworzy drzwi. Jo: Oczywiście. - przytrzymałam mu drzwi. Jer: Pilnuj Titi to zwariowana kobieta. - był już na przy radiowozie. Jo: Znasz ją? - nie zdąrzył mi odpowiedzieć, bo już wsiadł. Przez chwile stałam w drzwiach i obserowowałam odjeżdżający radiowóz. Powiem, że ten Jeremy był diabelsko przystojny. Po paru minutach rozmyślania jak mogłyby wyglądać nasze dzieci zamknęłam drzwi. Usiadłam na blacie w kuchni i piłam sok. Aiden w tym czasie odrabiał za mnie lekcje. Jo: Titi jest naprawdę walnięta. - wzięłam duży łyk soku. Ai: Może nauczyłabyś się sama odrabiać prace domowe?! - zrzucił moje książki ze stołu. Jo: Co ci się stało? Zawsze to za mnie robiłeś. - zeskoczyłam z blatu i posprzątałam bałagan. Ai: Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Widziałem jak się na niego patrzyłaś! - światła w kuchni zaczęły migotać. Jo: Hahaha! Ja i on? Hahaha! - kurde. Ai: Nie kłam. Przecież wiem co myślisz... - zapomniałam. Jo: No dobra! To, że jest przystojny i miły... - przerwał mi. Gdzie jest Titi?! Ai: Aha! Wiedziałem! Jo: Daj mi spokój. - usiadłam do stołu i odrobiłam pracę domową. Po skończeniu lekcji poszłam oglądać telewizję. Leżałam na kanapie i nadal nie mogłam zapomnieć o tym brunecie. Nie wytrzymałam i napisałam do Rozalii. Roz: "O jeeeny! To takie słodkie!! :3 Ja też znam twoją ciocię, ale dlatego, że to bardzo małe miasto. Większość ludzi się tutaj zna :)" - Hmm... To też jakiś argument. Jo: " Ta, SŁODKIE? Gdybyś tylko widziała jak pod pretekstem spisania moich danych chciał mój numer telefonu!" - pisząc tą wiadomość Titi wróciła do domu... Najarana. Potykała się o własne nogi, próbując stepować... Żałosne. Zaraz, zaraz... Co ona ma na głowie?! Dredy?! Titi, masz 41 lat! Ti: Siema! - machała jakimś woreczkiem. Jo: Titi! Do mnie do salonu! - wstałam z kanapy. Ti: Łoo... Stara, kup se maść na ból dupy! Hehe. - usiadła na fotelu. Jo: Dzisiaj była u nas policja! - krzyżowałam ręce i chodziłam po pokoju. Ti: Laska, ja w tym mieście mam znajomości. - uśmiechnęła się i położyła ręce na karku. Jo: Skąd masz zioło? - powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ti: Od mojego chłopaka, haha! - Boże! Miała czerwone i spuchnięte oczy. Jo: Ile ty masz lat? Hmm? - usiadłam koło niej. Ti: Dwadzieścia... - podrapała się po głowie. Jo: Beeep! Zła odpowiedź, masz 41 lat! - machałam rękoma jak chora psychicznie. Ti: Oj tam! Jutro jeszcze raz przychodzą policjanci przeszukać dom. - puściła do mnie oczko. Jo: Eee... Tak? Yyy... To fajnie! Znaczy... - byłam zakłopotana. Ti: Słyszałam, że spodobałaś się jednemu? - popatrzyła na mnie i się szczerzyła. Jo: Tak? A któremu? - zrobiłam rozbawioną minę. Ti: Jak on miał? A, tak! Jeremy Brown, ten brunet. - popatrzyła na mnie z miną "If you know what I mean". Jo: Taak... - przypomniałam sobie jego piękne piwne oczy, lekki zarost i te rysy twarzy... Ti: Ok, lecę spać! Elo. - wyszła śmiejąc się ze mnie. Gdy Titi poszła spać, ja skoczyłam na kanapę i chwilę pooglądałam jakiś głupi film. Potem spojrzałam na telefon. Jo: Kurde. Już 23:46! - wyłączyłam telewizor i światła na parterze. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, zmyłam makijaż, poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się w piżamę. Szybko wskoczyłam do łóżka, sprawdziłam SMSy i poszłam spać. Tej nocy miałam bardzo dziwny sen... Śniło mi się jak goniłam kogoś po liceum. Ubrana byłam w sukienkę balową. Szukałam jakiejś osoby wszędzie i nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Poczułam ból w karku i straciłam przytomność w moim śnie. Szybko potem się ocknęłam i nade mną stał Natalniel wraz z Amber. Śmiali się ze mnie. Kiedy wstałam, zauważyłam, że cała szkoła się ze mnie śmiała. Zdenerwowałam się i Aiden wkroczył do akcji. To był armagedon. Mordowałam ludzi... To sprawiało mi przyjemność... Wykończyłam wszystkich oprócz Nataniela... Podeszłam do niego, uniosłam i uśmiechnął się. Dziwne, prawda? Śmiał się. To wyprowadziło mnie z równowagi. Rzuciłam nim o podłogę. Podbiegła do niego i zaczęłam go bić. Nadal się śmiał. Wkońcu złapałam go za szyję i dusiłam. Potem chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale było za późno. Może i dobrze? Nie wiem. Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i sprawdziłam godzinę. Jo: Mam przesrane! Mam bardzo przesrane! - była 7:59, a ja miałam na 8:00!! Wyskoczyłam z łóżka, wybrałam ubrania i pobiegłam do łazienki. Umyłam zęby, głowę i ubrałam się. Nie miałam czasu na zrobienie makijażu, więc jak to mówią "YOLO", hehe. Wysuszyłam włosy, ale nadal miałam wilgotne... Dosłownie zjechałam po schodach, bo pierdoła Jodie potknęła się o własne nogi. W pośpiechu zjadłam ciastko. Jo: Titi, idę do szkoły! - krzykęłam. Ti: Do szkoły? - wyszła z salonu w piżamie. - Przecież jest sobota. - stała z kubkiem kawy w ręce. Jo: S-sobota? - zrobiłam facepalma. - Jaka jestem głupia... - poszłam do łazienki dokładnie wysuszyć włosy. Gdy to zrobiłam zeszłam na dół i położyłam się na kanapie. Zanim się obejrzałam, zasnęłam. Obudził mnie trzask drzwiami. Usiadłam na kanapie. Jo: Titi? - ziewnęłam. Wstałam z kanapy i poszłam do kuchni. Na lodówce zauważyłam karteczkę: "Poszłam załatwić sprawy. Jak przyjadę będę oczyszczona z zarzutów! :)". Co ona robi? Wzięłam swój zeszyt, w którym rysuję, usiadłam na kanapie i zaczęłam rysować. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie mogłam się skupić... Próbowałam mój sen narysować, ale... Boże... Te przerażone twarze niewinnych ludzi... Tyle krwi... Tyle bólu, cierpienia i smutku... Z mojego rozmyślania obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Powoli wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale się bałam. Stałam przed drzwiami i słyszałam nerwowe pukanie. Jo: K-kto tam? - niechętnie zapytałam. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, więc zapytałam jeszcze raz. Jo: Kto tam? Halo! - mówiłam do drzwi. Nagle usłyszałam strzał. Szybko odskoczyłam. Spojrzałam na drzwi i zobaczyłam, że jest tam dziura po kuli. Mimowolnie krzyknęłam. Ai: Jodie! Krwawisz! - usłyszałam Aidena. Popatrzyłam na brzuch. Na mojej bluzce była wielka plama krwi. Upadłam na ziemie. Poczułam smak krwi w ustach... Słyszałam jak ktoś wyważa drzwi. Po chwili wpadli do środka jacyś wytatuowani mężczyźni. Dwóch facetów pobiegło przeszukiwać dom, a jeden stał nade mną i zadawał pytania. ???: Gdzie towar?! - mierzył do mnie z pistoletu. Jo: Ja... N-nie... - trzymałam się za miejsce, gdzie zostałam postrzelona. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. "Nie chce tak umierać!" cały czas to powtarzałam w głowie. Ai: Jodie, zabije ich! - nagle zamknęły się drzwi. Aiden wkroczył do akcji. Jeden dostał ze szklanej butelki w głowę, po czym upadł na podłogę. W drugiego Aiden rzucał wszystkim czym popadnie. Trzeci, który stał nade mną przestraszył się i uciekł. Aiden trzymał tych dwóch w powietrzu. Nagle poczułam jak jakaś moc? Siła? Pomogła mi wstać. Miałam nogi jak z waty, ale dałam radę do nich dojść. Byłam cała w krwi. Czułam jak złość, chęć zemsty przelewała się. Miałam gdzieś co ze mną zrobi policja jak znajdzie dwa trupy u mnie w domu. Popatrzyłam w oczy tych ćpunów i zauważyłam strach. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich, pokazując moje czerwone od krwi zęby. Siłą woli rzuciłam nimi o ścianę. Przygniotłam ich nogi szafką. Klęknęłam przy nich. Jo: Macie dzieci? - jak gdyby nic zapytałam. Jeden zaczął płakać wyjął jakieś zdjęcie. Dał mi je. Spojrzałam na nie. Była tam piękna kobieta z małą dziewczynką. Obie były blondynkami. Dziewczynka była ubrana w różową sukienkę z koronką, a kobieta w niebieską bluzkę na ramiączkach i białych rybaczkach. Jo: Piękne... - uśmiechnęłam się. Mężczyzna był zdezorientowany. Wybuchnął jeszcze większym płaczem. ???: Błagam cię! Proszę, wypuść nas! To nie nasza wina! To... To był Paul! On jest naszym szefem i to on ciebie postrzelił! Zastraszał nas, że zabije naszą rodzinę jak nie zdobędziemy towaru Titi! - złapał mnie za rękę, popatrzył w moje oczy i płakał. Jo: J-Ja... - upadłam na podłogę i poczułam jak złość odchodzi. - Boże co ja zrobiłam! - popatrzyłam na nich, potem na pokój i na siebie. Dostałam histerii! CHCIAŁAM ICH ZABIĆ! Kazałam podnieść Aidenowi szafkę i ich uwolnić. Zrobił to. Jo: Idźcie i nigdy nie wracajcie... - poczułam się słabo. Cały pokój był w mojej krwi. Położyłam się na podłodze i czułam jak... Umieram... Widziałam ciemność. Słyszałam głosy... Głosy ludzi, którzy mnie ratowali. Jer: Ben, drzwi są otwarte! Wyjmuj broń. - słyszałam Jeremiego i jego partnera. Jer: Jodie! Stary, dzwoń po pogotowie, mamy ranną! - czułam jak mnie szturcha. Jer: Jodie, słyszysz mnie? Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic ci nie jest! Wyjdziesz z tego. - po chwili już przestałam słyszeć. Znalazłam się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. ----------------------------------------- Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało! Dzisiaj się zaczęły moje ferie, więc możecie się spodziewać nowych rozdziałów! :) = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Dying Hope" by HayleyWilliams? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:FF